Huit Clos
by teddyjes
Summary: Draco est insolent et Fleur est décidée à mener la danse... Un affrontement de deux personnalités particulièrement tenaces : une Vélane contre un Malefoy... [mini-fic]
1. Question de respect

**Bonjour tout le monde !!  
  
Oui je sais, j'ai déjà deux fics très actives et une autre que je suis entrain de retaper entièrement avant de la re-poster mais que voulez- vous ?? Celle-ci est partie d'un délire et je l'ai faite exclusivement à ma petite Fleur à moi qui est destinée à son Draco !!  
  
Bisous Marie, tu sais que je t'aime ma belle noix de coco en couche culotte !! Ma chtite sœur !! J'espère que cette fic te plaira parce je te la dédit !!  
  
Bisous Jess  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Draco rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se balança sur sa chaise d'un air désinvolte. Il avait fini son examen et ce, même avant la « Miss Je Sais Tout » de Gryffondor. Il balaya la classe d'un regard et se rendit compte que la plupart de ses camarades étaient blêmes.  
  
« Bande d'imbéciles » pensa Draco. Ils n'étaient même pas fichu de réviser correctement. Il vit Granger poser sa plume et poussa un grognement d'agacement tandis que la jeune femme relisait sa copie. « Seulement deux minutes » se réprimanda-t-il mentalement.  
  
Il s'était établit une sorte de défi, au détriment de tous ceux qui l'entourait : battre Hermione Granger de dix minutes à un examen, au minimum. Mais c'était peine perdue ! La Gryffondor était toujours en avance et, quand bien même il lui arrivait de tarder un peu, cela ne dépassait généralement pas les trois minutes au grand maximum.  
  
-Veuillez poser plumes, je ramasse les parchemins !  
  
Le jeune professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal fit léviter les copies en un coup de baguette avant de les empiler sur son bureau. Tous les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, appela une jeune femme, j'aimerai vous parler !  
  
Draco fit signe à Pansy de l'attendre à l'extérieur et se dirigea d'un pas suffisant vers le bureau de son professeur. D'un geste gracieux et naturel, il resserra le bandeau qui retenait son catogan, replaçant des mèches « rebelles » derrière son oreille.  
  
-Asseyez vous, Mr Malefoy.  
  
Draco saisit une chaise et s'y assit avec toute la désinvolture dont un Malefoy était capable : avec grâce et distinction. Il regarda longuement son professeur, détaillant chacun de ses traits. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus âgée que lui, trois ans de plus si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle possédait une très longue chevelure blonde, formant un voile qui encadrait avec volupté un visage dont les traits même semblaient dire « harmonie ». Ses grands yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'irréel, de troublant.  
  
-Miss Delacour, appela Draco, il se trouve que j'ai cours de...  
  
-Que vous avez cours de rien du tout ! coupa Delacour, j'ai votre emploi du temps sous les yeux et je sais pertinemment que les Serpentards sont libres après mon cours du vendredi.  
  
Draco soupira, franchement agacé par cet entretien qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Etant un des seuls mangemort encore en activité après la chute de Voldemort un an plus tôt, il se devait de continuer ses recherches pour ramener son maître à la vie. Même si ses projets étaient tout autres...  
  
-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec insolence  
  
-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, jeune Malefoy. Je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous parler de notre relation...  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris :  
  
-Notre... Relation ? insista-t-il  
  
-Oui, confirma Fleur, je ne vous parle pas d'une relation amoureuse, Mr Malefoy...  
  
-Si c'eut été le cas, j'eusse espérer être le premier inform ! répliqua-t- il avec ironie  
  
-Et vous l'auriez été, dit la jeune femme en tentant de contenir sa fureur  
  
Elle avait plus qu'horreur de ce gamin prétentieux. Il avait beau avoir un physique d'ange, il n'en demeurait pas moins une pourriture extraite de l'enfer... Elle inspira à fond, desserrant un peu ses poings dont les jointures étaient aussi livides que son visage. Elel reprit d'une voix forte, comme pour masquer un cri :  
  
-Je veux parler de notre relation professeur-étudiant... Vous me devez du respect, Mr Malefoy, or, vous en m'en montrez aucun !  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi...  
  
-Il suffit !  
  
Elle s'était redressée d'un coup, abattant son poing sur la table, plaçant ses yeux bleus emplis de fureur dans ceux d'acier, emplis de mépris, du Serpentard.  
  
-Cessez de me prendre pour une idiote, Mr Malefoy, cria-t-elle, vous savez pertinemment de quoi je parle. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui j'attends de vous une conduite irréprochable ou je vous inscrit immédiatement à l'épreuve de rattrapage des ASPIC, est-ce clair ?  
  
Draco se leva à son tour et se colla au bureau, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la jeune femme, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de son interlocutrice :  
  
-Très clair ! siffla-t-il  
  
Il empoigna son sac et sortit de la salle en vitesse.  
  
-Alors ? questionna Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait l'ami de St Potter ?  
  
-Jouer sa grande ! répondit Draco  
  
La fureur était clairement imprimée dans sa voix mais ce n'était rien face aux éclairs que lançaient ses yeux. Oui, elle avait raison : il ne lui avait jamais montré ne serait-ce qu'une marque de respect. Et puis quoi encore ? Cette pimbêche française avait de suite planté le décor en mangeant le premier soir à la table des Gryffondor, discutant avec Potter et sa bande de lèches célébrités !  
  
Il n'allait quand même pas montrer du respect à une fille à peine plus âgée que lui qui soutenait ouvertement celui qui était responsable de la déchéance de Lucius Malefoy, grand homme de prestige ! Oh oui, Draco en voulait encore au Balafré d'avoir mis son père en prison et tant que « la merveille » ne serait pas six pieds sous terre, Draco ne trouvera pas le repos. Et le repos, il y tenait ! Il en avait assez de toutes ces simagrées qu'il devait faire aux gens du ministère pour qu'il le lâche... Si seulement son père pouvait revenir ! Lui, au moins, aspirait la crainte et le respect mais Draco était encore un novice dans le domaine.  
  
Pendant qu'il dînait ce soir là, Fleur Delacour s'arrêta à la table des Serpenatrd, se plantant en face de lui :  
  
-Je n'avais pas fini tout à l'heure, Mr Malefoy, sachez que demain soir, vous serez en retenue avec moi. Et vous avez intérêt à être à neuf heures tapantes devant mon bureau sinon je me charge personnellement de venir vous chercher et, croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas cela. Bon appétit, _votre altesse_...  
  
L'ironie qui ressortait des derniers mots prononcés par la Vélane mirent Draco hors de lui. Il allait lui donner une raison de l'appeler « altesse »...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
**Je préviens tout de suite, ceci est une mini-fic !!  
  
En espérant que ça vous ait plu !!  
  
Bisous Jess**


	2. La retenue

**Bijour tout le monde !!  
  
Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre !! Mais comme c'est une toute petite fic, j'en profite pour aller vite !! Mdr !!  
  
Voili ma puce en couche-culotte, c'est pour toi !! Je réponds à te review à la fin !!  
  
Bisous  
  
Jess  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Draco s'avachit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes et un orage menaçait d'éclater. Mais, aussi menaçant soit le temps, il n'avait pas empêché Serpentard d'écraser Serdaigle en beauté aujourd'hui. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et un flot de supporters verts et argent entra bruyamment.  
  
Tous vinrent saluer leur capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, le félicitant d'avoir attraper le vif d'or en poussant l'attrapeur de Serdaigle en dehors du terrain lui occasionnant une chute de 15 mètres...  
  
-Draco ? appela une voix, tu n'es pas en retenue ce soir ?  
  
-Non Pansy, répondit le concerné, ce soir, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher !  
  
-Delacour avait l'air sérieuse hier, intervint Blaise Zabinni, elle va t'en faire baver si tu n'es pas devant son bureau...  
  
Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Avec un geste agacé de la main destiné à faire taire ses camarades, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il tomba sur son lit et, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.  
  
Il rêvait qu'il courait à travers une forêt noire, semblant échapper à quelqu'un. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa course effrénée. Soudain, une main le saisit. Draco prit peur et commença à se débattre ce qui sembla faire effet puisque la main le lâcha...pour lui assener une gifle juste après !  
  
Draco se réveilla en sursaut, ses longs cheveux lui brouillant la vue. « Mes cheveux ? » s'étonna Draco. Le jeune Serpentard savait ses cheveux longs mais là il y avait un problème ! Ils faisaient au moins un mètre !  
  
-Votre altesse a bien dormi ? se moqua une voix  
  
Les longs cheveux blonds, la voix marquée d'un léger accent français...  
  
-Merde ! murmura-t-il  
  
-Apparemment oui, reprit Delacour, vous auriez dû être devant mon bureau il y a une demi-heure déjà. Mais, comme je me doutais bien de votre désobéissance, j'ai pris certaines dispositions...  
  
Draco n'écoutait pas, il repensait à son rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il signifiait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par de l'eau glacée l'aspergeant, lui et son lit.  
  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? s'exclama-t-il  
  
-Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, expliqua Fleur, je vous avais sommé de vous lever mais apparemment vous dormiez encore alors j'ai pris la liberté de vous réveiller... une seconde fois !  
  
Elle affichait un sourire narquois digne d'une Malefoy et recula d'un pas, laissant la place à Draco de passer. Pestant contre « ces gamines qui se croient profs », il sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers le bureau de Delacour, talonné de près par celle-ci  
  
Fleur jubilait ! Elle avait rabaissé Malefoy devant ses camarades ! Bien sûr, elle se doutait que le jeune homme prendrait sa revanche mais elle s'en fichait. Rien que pour avoir eu le plaisir de voir Malefoy perdre son arrogance l'espace d'une seconde, elle était prête à recommencer !  
  
Elle l'installa à une table avec un gros volume d'un livre « trop barbant pour être lu » et lui ordonna de lui en faire un résumé, chapitre par chapitre. Pendant qu'il travaillait, elle se mit à préparer ses cours.  
  
Draco la regardait en biais remettre ses cheveux en place toutes les cinq minutes. Il fut alors frappé par la grâce qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Elle avait des courbes parfaites, ses traits étaient dessinés avec précision. « Elle serait une parfaite Malefoy » pensa Draco, pas gênée le moins du monde par cette idée !  
  
Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il vit Fleur se lever et se diriger vers un des murs où était accroché un miroir. Se plaçant devant, elle se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux en une longue natte qu'elle reposa sur son épaule gauche.  
  
Poussé par il ne sait quel élan, Draco se retrouva derrière la jeune femme, leurs yeux se croisant dans leur reflet. Plusieurs émotions passèrent alors sur les deux visages. Celui de Fleur étaient mélangés entre la surprise, la stupeur et... le désir ? Ce dernier sentiment était clairement visible sur le visage de Draco, mélangé à une sorte de froideur brûlante...  
  
Tout se passa alors en un éclair, Fleur de retourna et plaça ses yeux de glace dans ceux brumeux du Serpentard. Draco en avait assez des affrontements du regard. La Vélane était envoûtante, on ne pouvait pas dire plus juste, et il était envoûté.  
  
Il la saisit par la hanche et la colla à lui, et il fut agréablement surpris de constater que ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris l'initiative du baiser mais Fleur qui, passant ses bras derrière le cou du Serpentard, se saisit de ses lèvres avec une violence rare.  
  
Fleur ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le désir dans les yeux de Draco, elle n'avait pu que remarquer la beauté du jeune homme, son physique plus qu'avantageux. En cet instant, cet air arrogant qu'elle avait tant détesté lui avait semblé irrésistible...  
  
Ce n'est que, une heure plus tard, quand leurs deux corps en sueurs se séparèrent, haletants, qu'elle reprit conscience de la situation :  
  
-Oh, Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant, j'ai couché avec un élève...  
  
Elle se recroquevilla, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sous son bras, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Draco qui était allongé sur le dos, un air satisfait sur le visage... « Et pas n'importe quel élève » pensa-t-elle avec agacement !  
  
-J'adore tes retenues ! s'exclama Draco, tu peux me punir plus souvent ?  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir et se releva, nullement gênée de montrer sa nudité au Serpentard. De toutes façons, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il devait connaître son corps mieux que quiconque ! Les mains de Draco avaient le don de se mettre là où il fallait, quand et comment il fallait !  
  
Elle avait des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en repensant au savoir faire du jeune Malefoy. Elle se rhabilla en hâte, balançant ses affaires au Serpentard dès qu'elle en retrouvait et attendit qu'il s'habille avant de le congédier.  
  
-Je suppose que te demander de ne rien dire serait une grave erreur, lui dit-elle alors qu'il partait, puisque tu ferais tout le contraire. Seulement je te préviens que mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi ne déviera pas de ce qu'il était avant cette nuit.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner, elle se serait attendue à recevoir des insultes, des regards moqueurs, peut-être même des coups ! Mais à peine fut-elle entrée que Harry l'aborda :  
  
-Malefoy ne t'a pas mené la vie dure ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Non... Non... Il ne... Non  
  
Elle devint rouge et eut honte de son comportement. Elle qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache, elle était mal barrée si elle se mettait à balbutier et à rougir dès qu'on lui parlait de Draco ! Elle salua Harry et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs. Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, un papier se posa devant la jeune femme. Elle l'ouvrit, devenant un pue plus blême à chaque ligne :  
  
« Je ne dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit parce qu'il serait dommage que tu sois virée, je ne pourrais plus avoir de retenues aussi 'instructives'. Cependant, je t'avoue avoir trouvé assez difficilement le sommeil, tu me troubles. D.M »  
  
« Tu me troubles » et point final ? Remarque, elle n'avait pas tellement besoin de plus d'informations vu que c'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour elle aussi ! Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, enchaînant les douches froides pour enlever les yeux gris de sa vision et la voix suave et chaude du Serpentard lui murmurant son prénom avec désir...  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et vit Draco en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses camarades. Il agissait normalement, comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle-même en était incapable. «Allons ma belle » se réprimanda-t-elle, « tu es Vélane, il est temps de te reprendre en main ! ».  
  
Elle se leva et traversa la Grande Salle en passant juste devant la table des Serpentards, sentant un regard peser sur elle plus qu'un autre. Alors comme ça elle le troublait...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
**Héhéhéhéhéhéh !! Elle va passer à l'attaque notre petite Fleur !!  
  
_Ma cocotte en couche-culotte_ : Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle !! Tu n'as pas à être flattée que je te la dédis puisque cette fic, je l'ai faite pour toi !! Lol ! Si cette fic suffit à te rendre heureuse alors j'en suis plus qu'heureuse !! Lol ! Même si je sais que j'ai encore BEAUCOUP de choses à apprendre, ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur ! Tout comme le fait que tu croies autant en moi, c'est trop mimi !! Merciiiiiiiiiiii C'est super important pour moi ! Tu es fière d'être ma sœur ?? Mais alors moi, qu'est- ce que je devrais dire ?? Lol ! Ma chtite soeur qui va être actrice ! Je suis ultra fière moi ! Et ce, chaque jour ! Quand je me lève le matin, je me dis « si ça se trouve, ma chtite sœur va m'annoncer qu'elle va faire un casting » et ça me met le morale à 200% !!! iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Bisous ma belle, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! Je t'aime ma belle  
  
_Rox _: Hello ma puce !! C'est crécré bien ? Mdr ! Pour la suite, c'est à toi de juger ! Lol ! En tout cas ma belle, je suis ravie de te revoir de retour sur mes fics, dire que tu as été ma première véritable lectrice !! Le temps passe vite ! Trois ans déj !! Alalalala... En tous cas ma belle, moi je en t'oublie pas et je ne t'oublierais jamais !! Je t'aime ma puce !! Bisousssssssssss  
  
IMPORTANT : Euh, les autres, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dédié cette fic à ma Miss Crécré que vous en pouvez pas lire ! Mdr !! Venez !!! Lol !! Bisous, je vous embrasse  
  
Jess**


	3. ANNONCE

Annonce !

Je sais que les lecteurs détestent voir apparaître ce genre de messages, c'est toujours synonyme d'encore plus d'attente, etc !

Et bien figurez vous que je ne déroberais pas à la règle, et j'en suis vraiment désolée !

Une étoile ne s'éteint pas : Je ne l'abandonne pas, je vous le promet mais j'ai besoin de la suspendre un instant, vous allez comprendre ensuite pourquoi !

Une Alliance inattendue : j'avais parlé de chapitres en supp' et deux sont actuellement en route ! Cependant, ne les attendez pas trop avec impatience pour la raison que je donnerai plus bas !

24h d'une vie : En fait, j'avais fini le second chapitre mais en raison de la lecture du tome 6, il m'a fallu l'effacer ! Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas que je me laisse influencer par les bouquins et je vous assure que pour les autres fics je ne le fais pas mais, pour celle-ci, c'est plus délicat. Je veux vraiment coller à la véritable histoire en détaillant des passages troubles avec mon imagination ! Donc je vais recommencer le chapitre 2, sur un autre perso que celui d'origine, sinon je risque de faire un spoiler tome 6 et ce ne serait pas cool pour ceux qui en l'ont pas lu !

Au gré des pulsions : cette fic me fait beaucoup marrer quand je l'écris parce que j'y passe vraiment des idées farfelues ! Il ne reste en plus que quelques chapitres mais ils risquent malheureusement de se faire encore un peu attendre pour, encore une fois, la raison que je vais donner plus bas !

Huit Clos : Je pense la finir au plus vite ! L'amie pour qui j'ai commencé à l'écrire me réclame la suite depuis des lustres et je crois, mon pti cocotier, que je vais plier à tes désirs puisque ça n'a que trop durer ! Donc pour ceux qui a lise, il est fort possible que la suite arrive très prochainement !

L'Elu et la Descendante : … Que vous dire ? Et bien la vérité, je crois que ça s'impose ! Je vais retirer cette fic de ! Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner parce que c'était ma toute première mais je ne peux plus la continuer ainsi, ça ne me correspond plus du tout ! Donc je vais entièrement la refaire en changeant BEAUCOUP de points, j'en ai bien peur !

Séduire un ennemi : voilà la raison de tout mon retard ! Et oui, c'est bien pour cette fic que je met en stand-by les autres ! Ce n'est pas une grande fic, et je vais bientôt la finir alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterai plus longtemps avec ça ! Lol ! Ce que je vais faire pour booster, c'est poster sur un chapitre par jour jusqu'à arriver à ma limite de stock en matière de chapitres pour après me consacrer plus avant aux autres fic et notament à « Une étoile ne s'éteint pas » qu'il me tarde de reprendre en main ! En tout cas, chapitre 20 de cette fic, en ligne juste après ce message !

Voilà, en espérant que ce n'était pas trop barbant et que cela réponde à toutes vos questions ! Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais ! Moi j'en ai une : est-il vrai qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ?

Bisous, Jess


	4. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


End file.
